Where To Turn
by LarrupingForever
Summary: Alex goes to America to visit the Pleasures, expecting a mundane vacation. But what he doesn't expect it meeting Katrina Blackwell.  Characters may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please prepare yourselves, we will be landing shortly." The stewardess's voice talked from the PA system.

Alex Rider sighed as he relaxed in his chair, running his hand through his dirty blond hair. He had heard all the preparations for landing and exiting the plane before, he didn't feel like listening to it again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have landed in the JFK International Airport! Please grab your luggage, line up, and exit the plane!" The stewardess's voice filtered through the speakers as she announced their arrival.

"Alex, come on. We need to meet the Pleasures, soon. We have already been delayed enough. Hurry, hurry!" scolded Jack Starbright.

Alex went to the baggage claim picked up their baggage and they began making their way towards the sliding doors.

There they were met by the Pleasures. The family welcomed Jack and Alex and took them to the hotel.

After arriving to the hotel, Alex and Jack headed up to their rooms to get settled and refresh themselves.

At around 6:30pm a porter came to get them and then led them down to the hotel restaurant where Mr. Pleasure was waiting for them.

"Ah, Alex, it is very nice to see you again, after all this time. How are you? Jack, you must be Jack right? Well, it is very nice to meet you." Mr. Pleasure greeted them, quickly. Then he led them to his table, where Mrs. Pleasure and Sabina were waiting for them.

"Alex, it is so nice to see you again! It has been far too long. Don't you agree, Sabina?" Mrs. Pleasure greeted Alex, then turning to Sabina, nodded to her.

"Alex, it has been far too long." Sabina purred, running her hand up and down Alex's sleeve.

Alex tried his best not to look disgusted, but he must not have tried hard enough, because Jack instantly grabbed Sabina's hand, and began shaking it roughly, whilst introducing herself.

"Well," Mr. Pleasure began, evidently sensing the awkwardness of the current situation, "why, don't we all sit down for dinner now?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, and began to go to their assigned seating places.

"I have to tell you something, all of you." Mr. Pleasure grinned cheekily. He was going to enjoy telling them this. Rubbing his hands together, he leaned forward in his seat, and then twisting his head to watch everyone, he began, "Tomorrow night, there will be a black tie party for very influential, and affluent families. I have gotten the chance to go to that party, and I'm able to bring all of you too. So how would you like that? We are going to a party tomorrow night. So, Jack? Alex? I hope that you have brought partying clothes, because we are going to party tomorrow!" And with that, he began to eat his steak.

Alex had just finished straightening his tie, when there was a knock on his hotel room door. He looked in the bathroom mirror one last time, before heading out to open the door.

Sabina was standing out the door, dressed in a pink, sequined dress, with a plunging neckline. She smiled seductively at him, or what she was seductive. Alex personally wanted to throw up. She evidently did not understand that he had left her, and he wasn't coming back.

"Alex, come on, we have to go now. Daddy is waiting for us." Sabina said evenly, when she realized that he wasn't drooling over her. Then again, even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have made it obvious.

He nodded, and then quietly went into his hotel room to gather the rest of his belongings, before heading out with Sabina (hanging on his arm, of course) to the foyer, where the Pleasures and Jack were waiting for them.

Jack looked at Alex, and seeing his face etched with disgust, she rushed over to him, and unclasping Sabina's hands from his arm, looked at him worriedly, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Alex looked down at her, his face turning from disgust to a kinder look, before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine, Jack. You don't have to worry." Then he smiled, when she looked unconvinced, but Jack had decided to keep her mouth shut, for which Alex was grateful for.

Jack looked ahead, and seeing the Pleasures waiting for them, grabbed Alex's arm, and rushed him out into the night, towards the party.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Katrina, may I please come in? I have your breakfast with me." Dolly called from the other side of the door.

The dark brown mass of waves twisted and turned, as Katrina heaved herself up from her wonderful pillow. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, "Yes, please, Dolly."

Dolly came in through the door, and looking at the bedraggled Katrina Blackwell, chuckled, "Did we have a late night, last night? Well, you do remember what we are doing tonight…I hope."

Katrina just looked at Dolly starry eyed, not absorbing what she was saying. She began to nod slowly, when she realized that Dolly wanted an answer for whatever she had asked.

"Brilliant! Now, here is your breakfast, and your mum wants me to tell you that you both and your older sister will be going out shopping later on today." Dolly said, putting down the food tray on top of her lap, and then left silently, while Katrina ate.

"Why, must there be yet another dinner party, where everyone will be drooling over how beautiful, talented, and wonderful Blair is? And I'm just there, because it is obligatory for my family to take me along." Katrina thought, as she bit into her buttery toast.

"What about this dress? It would fit your curves perfectly." The shopping assistant, Kelly, recommended to Katrina.

"No, no, no! That is not right for Katrina, she needs something loose. It will be much more flattering." Blair hissed to her mother.

Her mother nodded her agreement silently, before moving on to look at different clothes.

Blair smiled sickly at her, before rushing after their mother who was already far ahead of them.

Katrina looked at Kelly, and said, "Well, thanks, for your help. But I'm guessing that I'm probably only going to be able to wear something loose". She included quotation marks, for when she copied what Blair had said.

"Well…I want you to have this dress, and oh! This necklace would go perfectly with the dress." Kelly drawled in her Southern accent, holding up a chunky silvery necklace. She then began to move to the shoe section, before Katrina stopped her.

"No, I can't possibly take these. One, I don't have any money, and second, I don't have any money." Katrina puffed out, trying to restrain Kelly from going to the shoe section, where she had noticed that Blair and their mother were currently.

"Yes, you are going to take these. I want to help you. Believe me, when all the boys see you in this, they are going to L-O-V-E you!" laughed Kelly, "And don't worry about paying for it, it is on the house." She then dumped the dress and necklace into Katrina's arms, and began walking off to find her a pair of heels, leaving a very flustered, embarrassed Katrina behind her.

"Katrina, sweetheart, will you please hurry up? We need to leave now!" Mr. Blackwell shouted up the stairs to Katrina, who was still locked away in her room.

"I'll be right down, daddy! Just wait one sec." Katrina screamed down, as she put her last earring in its hole. She fluffed her hair, then pursing her lips, dabbed a bit more lipstick on, before grabbing her purse and running down the stairs into her father's arms.

"Wow!" Mr. Blackwell whistled, "It looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you tonight." Then chuckling, he held his arm out to Katrina.

Blair scowled at her, making her beautiful face change drastically to a ghoulish mask. Katrina tightened her grip on her father's arm, subconsciously.

"What's wrong, darling?" Mr. Blackwell whispered, when he saw Katrina's white face.

Katrina saw Blair give a meaningful glance, which pretty much said, that if she even mentioned her name, she would regret even being born. She turned her head to look at her father, gulped, and said, "No, no, nothing's wrong."

Mr. Blackwell, just nodded, apparently convinced, before leading Katrina and the rest of the Blackwell family out of the door, and to the waiting car, which would take them to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina walked into the crowded banquet hall, where people were milling around talking to people here and there. She looked around, and seeing her different family members engaged in conversations decided that she was probably unwanted, that they had only brought her with them, because they felt it was mandatory. With these depressing thoughts, she turned her gaze towards the refreshment tables, and seeing the many delicious treats and drinks, decided that she would go and enjoy herself. She began walking towards the tables.

**~0o0o0~**

"Everyone have fun, tonight. But, please meet back here at around 3 a.m. okay? Now, go and just have fun." Mr. Pleasure said, before heading off towards a stern looking man, with his wife hanging on his arm.

"Well…." Jack began, prolonging the word, "I will see you around." She then hurried off to find whatever man she could to dance with.

It was just Alex and Sabina now, standing awkwardly. Well, more like Alex standing awkwardly, while Sabina was attempting and failing at flirting with him.

Alex finally getting tired of Sabina's hopeless flirting, excused himself, and headed towards the refreshment tables.

Sabina looked after him, sadly, but then seeing a group of men standing near the dancing floor, headed over to them, giddy again.

**~0o0o0~**

Katrina had just finished filling up her glass, when she heard her sister come up behind her. She cringed, when she heard her sister's voice.

Blair breathed into Katrina's ear, "Of course, you would be here, playing the invisible girl. You better stay invisible, or else…" She left the threat unfinished, and walked away leaving Katrina shaken, and also leaving behind her an acrid smell of alcohol, and rose-scented perfume.

Katrina downed the glass, then filling it again, turned around, only to bump into a boy. She lost her grip on the glass, and the red wine spilled all over his cream shirt.

"I'm sorry, about that…I didn't really mean for that to happen." Katrina began, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. It's totally fine, it was my fault really. I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy said, quietly. He then turned to go find something to wipe his shirt.

"Oh, umm…I have some wipes that I could give you. I mean, well, if you want them of course. Because it was my fault, that you got covered in wine." Katrina said, standing there, wishing that she hadn't said what she had just said.

"Sure, thanks." The boy replied, smiling softly. Then just as he opened his mouth to say something else, she walked off.

"Katrina, you idiot, he wanted to say something to you. Maybe, introduce himself, since you don't know him at all." Katrina scolded herself, as she walked away to find her purse, which held her wipes.

**~0o0o0~**

Alex watched the girl walk off to find her wipes for a little bit, before turning back to the refreshments table. He had helped himself to some wine, when he sensed that something was wrong. He quickly, but quietly, placed his glass on the table, and then headed towards the place where he thought something was wrong.

He quickly found out what was wrong, there were two men harassing the girl. He quickly walked over to the man who had his hand strongly gripping the girl's arm, and slowly, methodically, took his fingers off her arm, one by one. When he was done, he punched the man in the nose, wipes his bloody hands on the man's white shirt, and then took the girl away.

"Oh, wow! That was like amazing, you are like amazing." The girl smiled, and then blushed quickly, when she realized what she had just said.

Alex found that he like it when this mysterious girl smiled, blushed, well everything she did, he liked. He then realized that he didn't know anything about this girl, besides the way she made him feel. Alex then felt obligated to introduce himself.

Alex nervously began, "Hi, I'm Alex. Alex Rider." He held his hand out to her, as to shake hands.

The girl slowly, cautiously took his hand and shook it firmly, while saying, "I'm Katrina."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, if I may ask…how was your evening out last night?" Dolly asked curiously, as she made Katrina's bed. When she has finished patting out the last wrinkle on the bed spread, she turned to Katrina Blackwell, looking at her curiously, waiting for an answer.

Katrina blushed, before hesitantly talking. "Well, I have to say that it was…" She tilted her head, and closing her eyes, tried to grasp a word to describe her evening. "I honestly don't know. I enjoyed it a lot, and had tons of fun…but I don't know if there is even a word to describe it." Then grinning mischievously, she jumped onto the perfectly made bed, making Dolly grumble angrily.

"You are a wee devil, aren't you?" Dolly asked, sliding behind the bed, before jumping on it too. She then turned the covers onto Katrina's head, making her giggle even more.

Alex straightened his tie for the fiftieth time, before finally tossing it on the ground. He had to go out with the Pleasures and Jack for Sabina's sixteenth birthday dinner. He didn't mind so much going out with Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure, and most definitely not Jack, it was just Sabina that he hated going with.

But, alas, it was her birthday, and he felt obligated to at least give her the pleasure of a nice birthday dinner…as long as she didn't say anything.

Sabina had been extraordinarily frustrating lately, because she would insult Katrina. And if ever Katrina came to the hotel, Sabina would try to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"Alex? Are you done?" Jack asked, coming into the bathroom, straightening her skirt. She had refused to wear a dress to the dinner. She had actually wanted to just dress normal, with jeans and a dress shirt, but had listened to Alex when he begged her to dress nicely. She looked at Alex, without a tie, and seeing it on the floor, she handed it to him.

"Not yet, I can't get this bloody tie right. I'm just not going to wear it." Alex grumbled. He looked in the mirror one last time, brushing his fingers quickly through his hair, before retreating out, leaving Jack to her "makeup" time.

"How is my darling sister?" Blair purred slyly. She came into Katrina's bedroom, sinking herself gracefully onto an armchair. She crossed her legs to the side, and then placed her hands daintily on her lap.

"What do you want Blair? I know that you won't come here unless you want something, so…just spit it out." Katrina sighed heavily. She looked at Blair, drowsily, before throwing herself onto her pillows.

"Well, now that you mention it." Blair began courteously. "Does your boyfriend have any friends here? That are not girls, because quite frankly, I do not want a girlfriend, I just want a friend who is a boy…because I'm bored without Johnny." She spit out. She looked at Katrina eagerly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I think his friend's are back in England." She mumbled into her pillow.

Blair's face fell instantly. She then got up, and walked forlornly to the door, and then just as she opened the door to go out, she turned to Katrina.

"You could always let me have Alex. I mean, he is hot, like really hot. Probably the hottest guy I've seen."

"Wait…you want me to give up Alex for you? I can't do that, I like him a lot. I…I think that I might even love him." Katrina said astonished. She had always thought that her simple crush or fancy was turning into a full-fledged love; she had just never voiced it.

"Well…you know it's kinda weird if we both like the same guy. And I'm sure that it is just infatuation. I don't think that you are even capable of fully loving someone. You should just give him up for me, because I'm your sister, and you're supposed to be nice to me. I am also…sure that he isn't falling in love with you, I think that for him, it may just be a fling." Blair stated matter-of-factly, before closing the bedroom door behind her.

Katrina stared blankly at the door, before finally getting up dejectedly.

"Blair has a point…what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he just thinks of me as a fling? What if…" Katrina thought bitterly as she applied some rouge and lipstick.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" The Pleasures, Jack, and Alex sang for Sabina as she clapped her hands eagerly, waiting to blow out the candles, and make a wish.

Sabina blew hard, and then closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, and they were shining brightly. She smiled at everyone, specifically Alex, thanking all of them individually, before arriving finally on Alex.

"I didn't know you have such a fine, strong, crisp voice. You sing wonderfully, maybe you should even join the opera, or do you have a drama or singing class?" Sabina complimented in a sickening sweet voice.

Alex tried his best to control his facial emotions, before nodding his head crisply, and excusing himself to the restroom.

Sabina looked around, her eyes flickering dangerously, before slightly smiling at Jack. She then looked down at her salad, and taking her fork began to eat.

Jack swallowed nervously, when Sabina smiled at her. The dangerous light that had flashed across Sabina's eyes, had unnerved her. It was just unnatural, for someone like Sabina to appear like that.

"Hello, I wish to talk to Arnold." She whispered to the man blocking the door. He nodded at her, before letting her in, following her closely.

"Wonderful, you made it in. I hope that Hugo didn't make much trouble for you." The man, Arnold, purred to her.

"N-no, he was fine." She looked around, before venturing closer to Arnold's desk. Then putting her hands on the desk, she looked him in the eyes. "I have something I want you to do for me. And…I will be able to pay for it…well." She smiled as she opened the purse she had been carrying, to reveal thousands of dollars worth in cash.


	5. Chapter 5

The woman went again to visit Arnold, though this time she brought another lady. She brought her along to the door, though when they reached Hugo, he was hesitant on letting the other lady come in. He did though, when Arnold told him too.

"So…what would you like me to do for you two fine ladies?" Arnold purred sickeningly, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"I-I…I want you to carry through with what I asked you to do…I have already paid you for it, but you haven't done it yet." The first lady said, stuttering.

"Ah…well, you see, we haven't done it yet, because we don't know how you wish for us to proceed with it." Arnold smiled, revealing rotting teeth, with a couple missing, and one golden tooth.

"Proceed in whatever manner you want." The second lady said waving her hand, nonchalantly.

Arnold and Hugo shared a knowing smile, before Arnold replied. "Well…then, we shall carry out what you wished, very….soon." He gestured towards the door, indicating that their meeting was over.

The women thanked him quietly, though the first lady was rather unnerved with the "knowing smile" that the two men had shared.

As they left the dingy room, and went out into the sun, she brushed away the uneasiness, deciding to focus on the brightness of the day.

"Well…that went well." The second lady grinned at the first lady, before slipping on her sunglasses and walking down the right side of the street.

The first lady nodded her agreement, before heading up the left side of the street.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Alex watched Katrina, worriedly, as she absent-mindedly played with her fish n' chips. He faintly smiled as she looked up, blushing under his gaze.

"She doesn't know how much she means to me. She doesn't know how beautiful she is…" Alex thought smiling sadly.

"Aren't you going to eat your dinner?" Alex asked confused. She had wanted to try fish n' chips, though Alex had tried to defer her from choosing that for dinner, stating that it was much better if you went to Scotland to eat it. She had remained adamant though, and he had brought her here, to a small pub. His cheeks colored a little, when she cocked an eyebrow, and slowly shook her head. "Why not…I'm sorry…am I being too demanding?" He smiled slightly, when she shook her head.

Alex got up, and sat next to Katrina, on her booth seat, and turning to her, asked, "What's wrong? You usually aren't like this…"

Katrina fumbled with her words, before finally asking hesitantly, "What are your feelings for me? Is this just some fling for you, before you get back to your actual girlfriend in England?" She looked him hard in the eyes, her eyes unreadable.

Alex looked at Katrina, taken aback. What did she mean by that? "What…what do you mean?"

Then realizing what she meant, he lifted his hand silencing her, as she opened her mouth to say something.

"No, I don't think of this as some fling…and I don't have a girlfriend in England. Actually…" Alex's cheeks darkened considerately at this. "I kind of dated Sabina…for a while, but that was a while ago. We aren't together anymore; actually…she quite annoys me now. I can barely stand her standing next to me."

Katrina couldn't help but gasp at the new revelation. "You…you and Sabina, together?" She intertwined her hands, showing them to Alex, indicating "togetherness".

Alex nodded, appearing almost ashamed.

"Oh…I guess I would never have guessed that. You both, well…you seem unaffected by her, whenever she flirts with you and such. She, well, she I guess I can believe that you both were together at one point, from the way she acts around you." Katrina ended this statement, gruffly.

Alex looked at her amused, before asking cautiously, "Are you jealous?"

Katrina blushed furiously at this, unable to process that Alex had guessed it. She nodded her head, looking down at the ground, watching her legs swing to and fro.

Alex tilted her chin, until he was staring into her deep eyes. "Katrina, I want you to listen carefully to me now, okay?" She nodded, relishing his touch. "I, I haven't thought about any other girl since I met you. You…you are so special to me, I don't even know how to describe it. It…it is indescribable." He smiled at this, revealing safely concealed dimples, which only close-up would you notice them.

Katrina smiled at this, biting her lip, nervously. She couldn't think straight, with him so close. She closed her eyes, expectantly, but just as she did, Alex let go of her chin.

Katrina closed her eyes, tighter, then opening them again, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see the sharp disappoint in them.

Alex chuckled, before asking again, "Aren't you going to eat your dinner?"

Katrina smiled sheepishly, before picking up her fork and began to eat. Alex smiled at her, clapping his hands softly.

"I am so proud of you!" Alex breathed in her ear.

Katrina tried to attempt the shiver that came over her, when he breathed on her skin. She could smell the faint mint of his toothpaste, and his cologne. She breathed in deeply, attempting to breathe in as much of his smell as she could. It was special, he didn't put too much cologne on, as a lot of boys who went to her school, it was just right.

After Katrina finished her dinner, amidst chatting and laughing, they headed out, ready to return home. As they walked along the street, hand in hand, it began to rain, heavily.

Katrina shivered, uncontrollably, trying to pull her soaking cardigan tighter around her slender arms.

Alex put his hand on her arm, stopping her. He then proceeded to take off his jacket, and putting it on over Katrina's cardigan, took her hand again and walked onwards.

Katrina snuggled against the welcomed warmth of the jacket. She smiled to herself, thinking that although this was all very cliché, it was indeed very sweet.

Alex stopped, awkwardly a few meters from Katrina's house. He stood, looking down at his feet for a while, before looking back down into Katrina's expectant eyes. He felt immensely uncomfortable…but he wanted to show Katrina that he cared about her. That he…

Katrina watched him amused. She enjoyed that fact that he was so much like a gentleman, that he was so caring. And the fact that he was spending what seemed like ages, in the pouring rain, to decided something that made him uncomfortable. She thought it was funny and cute at the same time.

Alex finally, seeming to arrive at a decision, looked down into her eyes, and slowly reaching out with his hand, he cupped Katrina's chin. He leaned down, and placed his lips softly on hers.

Katrina felt like her heart was about to explode, this was so perfect. It was the perfect first kiss. Yes, it was Katrina's first ever real kiss.

Alex slowly leaned down into the kiss further, and Katrina standing on her tip-toes tried to move her lips with his better. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed his head and lips harder onto hers.

When they were both out of breath, they pulled apart. Alex leaned his forehead against Katrina's and smiled his dazzling smile.

Katrina smiled shyly back, then pulling back, and slipping her hand back into Alex's hand, skipped ahead, pulling him along.

She couldn't stop smiling like an idiot; she was so in love and happy. Nothing, nothing, she decided would make her day bad.

When they arrived in front of the Blackwell's house, Alex pecked her cheek, before saying goodbye.

Katrina waved goodbye, and then went inside, where she watched him, from the sitting room window, until she couldn't see him anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Katrina rolled around in her half-sleeping state, when she heard her phone blaring. She finally lifted her head, and spotting the phone bouncing around on the table, drowsily grabbed it, and pressing the talk button, asked wearily, "This is Katrina *yawn* how may I help you? *yawn*".

"Katrina! You're ALIVE!" shrieked Katrina's best friend, Catie, in her bubbly voice. "I thought that you were DEAD! And then I was like planning your funeral and who to invite, because, like I know that you would be dead, so like you wouldn't be able to invite anyone, so like..." She rambled on dramatically, before finally running out of breath.

"No, actually, I have been kinda…busy recently." Katrina sighed into the phone, lying back down onto her pillow, staring at the ceiling. She rubbed her free hand over forehead wearily, as she heard Catie shoot out scenarios in which Katrina could have died.

Finally, Catie had the decency to actually ask Katrina what she had been up too. Katrina gulped subconsciously, though she always knew that Catie was going to ask eventually. She though over how to tell Catie about Alex, because she knew that the second she told her, Catie would begin interrogating her about him, before finally searching him out and interrogating him! "Umm…" Katrina muttered, still sorting out how to tell her, without getting her too excited.

"Well…I kinda met this guy…" She finally got it out, the secret that she had been holding in for a long time. This was the secret that had prevented her from seeing her best friend for the past couple days, almost the past week.

There was a long silence on the line, during which Katrina was getting restless for Catie's answer. Just before Katrina was about to ask her about her opinion, Catie screamed.

"YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Catie screamed accusingly, before finally getting control of herself, and then saying matter-of-factly, "You are going to meet me at the mall today, and we are going to go shopping, and talk about this new boy toy you have." Katrina could hear the smile in her voice, and smiled slightly, even though she knew that Catie wouldn't be able to see her.

Then it clicked in Katrina's sleep-deprived mind, what she had said about Alex being a "boy toy", and just as she was about to clear that up, she heard a click, indicating that Catie had hung up. Katrina sighed, pushing herself up, and then resting chin in her hands, said aloud to no one, "He is wonderful, and he isn't a boy toy…right?"

She then shot out of bed, when she looked at her phone and realized what time it was. She only had an hour and a half before she had to meet Catie at the mall.

Katrina rushed out of her room, and flew down the hallway, almost crashing into Dolly, before disappearing into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, Katrina emerged, clean, and walked to her room. She began to pack different things she thought that she might need when she went shopping with Catie.

"Chap-stick, check. Mirror, check. Wallet, check…" She thought to herself, as she rummaged through her bedroom, trying to find everything she needed.

Katrina closed the house door behind her as she walked out. She then turned and began to walk along the street, for a while, before glancing at her watch, casually. She then turned back to look at the time on her watch, then not believing the time, checked her phone just to make sure that she wasn't wrong.

She wasn't wrong, and neither were her clocks. She had about twenty minutes to get to the mall, and she knew better than anyone that Catie didn't like to wait. Catie liked everything punctual.

Katrina looked ahead, and seeing the corner turning left, decided instantly that she would take the shortcut, which would hopefully cut off around ten minutes from the normal thirty minute walk to the mall, which should allow her to arrive relatively on time. She calculated this all, as she began to walk briskly, turning the corner without ever looking back.

**~0o0o0o0~**

His brown and green eyes followed her when she turned the corner. He glanced behind him at the two other men. Their breath all came out in little bursts of fog.

He raised his hand slightly, giving a signal to the other men, before emerging from the bushes. He then straightened his leather jacket, before walking casually along the road, making sure not to glance back. He didn't need to though; he could hear the soft crunch of gravel beneath the feet of his accomplices.

They turned the corner, which led into a dark alley…

**~0o0o0o0~**

There was garbage littered everywhere, and there was a horrible, acrid stench. Katrina walked through the alley, hating it. She had always hated going through this way. The stench smelled like a mix between urine, poo, and rotting vegetables. Katrina gagged, and increased her speed, to be able to get through the alley before she actually threw up.

Just as she saw the light ahead, she felt arms grip her arms and pull her back into the darkness. Katrina turned and seeing a horrible face, with different colored eyes, one brown, and the other green, began to struggle and scream.

The man clapped his other hand on her mouth, and when she tried to bite it away, because it was suffocating, he squeezed her jaw shut.

Katrina tried to struggle, but stopped for a while, as he pulled her farther into the alley. But when she saw the other two men waiting for the man who had his hand covering her mouth, who she assumed was their leader, she began to thrash around again, trying to break free.

The man, who was dragging her along, tightened his grip both on her arm and her jaw, causing her immediate pain. When they got close enough to the other men, the man shoved her into their waiting arms.

Katrina began to scream shrilly, as she felt their rough hands pull her hair, and touch her body.

The two men didn't bother trying to shut her up, though. They enjoyed this part the most, when their captive tried to get away.

Katrina could barely contain the bitter bile threatening to come up, when man Number One placed his overly-full lips over hers, giving her a sloppy kiss. When he finished, leaving saliva covering the entire of her lower face, man Number Two began to kiss her frantically. He then began to leave small kisses over her face, and began to make his way down her neck.

Katrina tried to imagine that this was Alex who was actually kissing her. It didn't work, while she had her eyes open, so she shut them tightly, trying to imagine it, but it still didn't work. She finally gave up, because she knew that Alex wouldn't treat her as roughly as these two men were.

She gasped, as man Number Two began to open the buttons of her shirt, and began to fight even more desperately. She finally closed her eyes in submission, when she realized that struggling was only going to make things worse. She drifted off towards unconsciousness, when she felt man Number one kissing her down her chest, and finally allowed herself to lose consciousness.

Katrina fell limp in man Number Two's arms.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"You have to let me save her!" Alex roared into the phone he held in his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot possibly permit you to risk your life rash fully after some girl who you have only just begun to know." Alan Blunt grumbled into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Mrs. Jones said sympathetically.

"If you were really sorry, you would allow me to at least try to save her." Alex screamed into the phone. He hung up.

Alex let the phone slip from his hands, as he sunk to the ground, his back to the bed. He covered his face in his hands, and slowly began to allow the tears to make their way mournfully down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Katrina woke up chained to a long, metal table. She attempted to sit up, but her chains prevented her. She sighed, giving up, before letting her head fall back against the table. Katrina tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't, because she felt a searing pain engulfing her entire body. She winced in pain, before finally falling back into unconsciousness.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"So, you're just telling us that we are supposed to just give up on searching for our daughter? Is that what you're saying?" Mr. Blackwell exploded, slamming his fist on the table.

Alex couldn't stop the involuntary jump. He sighed, knowing that the detective was giving up, probably because Alan Blunt had paid him or something along those lines. He quickly stood up, to hold back Mr. Blackwell, who appeared as though he was about to strangle the aloof detective.

"Get out!" Alex yelled at the detective, finally losing his patience. He was almost willing to let loose Mr. Blackwell, who was proving to be quite a handful. He had had enough of this detective's attitude. This detective didn't even seem to care that a very influential businessman's daughter had disappeared. It appeared to Alex, as though this man thought it as just an everyday occurrence.

The detective stalked out the door, slamming it behind him. Mrs. Blackwell looked exasperatedly at Mr. Blackwell and Alex. She looked as though she was ready to reprimand them both.

"Harry! Please! Do you not think that it isn't difficult enough having to deal with such a horrible detective and your missing daughter without your husband getting carried away?" Mrs. Blackwell looked as though she was on the brink of breaking down.

Mr. Blackwell walked carefully over to his wife, before gently patting her shoulder. He then held her, as she clutched him, sobbing into his shirt.

Alex watched them, moved at the bond that they shared. He then looked over at Blair, and saw her looking pale. Blair almost immediately noticed his observation of her, and smiled flirtatiously at him, regaining her normal color.

Alex stared at her, disgusted, before excusing himself and leaving the Blackwell's wreck of a house. The entire household was suffering from the shifting emotions of Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell, as well as Blair's.

**~0o0o0o0~**

The lady walked back into Arnold's shabby apartment building. She grimaced as she saw the mold, and the water dripping down from the ceiling. She then saw Arnold relaxing on an over-stuffed armchair, and steeling her nerves, pressed on to do what she had come here to do. The lady walked towards Arnold's desk, and putting her hands on both sides of the desk, looked Arnold full in his face.

"I want you to release Katrina! You never said anything about her disappearing! I just simply asked you to break up the relationship between my sister and her English boyfriend!" Blair burst out. She was about ready to punch Arnold in his jaw.

"You told me that you wouldn't mind the methods I used…" Arnold said in his usual purring voice. He grinned at her, maliciously, knowing that she didn't know everything that had been done to her sister.

"I…I…I never said such a thing! Oh…" Blair remembered, "That wasn't me though! That was Sabina! She was the one who said that, I never agreed with her…did I? You aren't supposed to answer that!" Blair shrilly screamed.

Arnold laughed hollowly, before nodding to Hugo, his bodyguard. Hugo left the room. He turned to face Blair, who looked strained from her outburst. "Would you like to find your sister?"

Blair nodded sullenly.

Arnold nodded again, this time to something behind Blair. "Well…here is your sister."

Hugo pushed the limp Katrina into Blair's stiff arms. Blair stared at her, in shock. She couldn't believe that this bloody girl was her sister, Katrina. She felt her stirring, and stared into Katrina's eyes for a couple seconds, before they closed again.

Blair continued staring at Katrina, not believing that she was actually with her, before being brought back to life, by Arnold's purring.

"Are you happy? You found her. You're family will consider you a hero…" Arnold commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm, before adding, "Until they find out what the actual reason behind her kidnapping was…" He laughed again, hollowly.

Blair stared at him uncomprehendingly, before turning back to Katrina. In that instant, when she looked at Katrina, the true meaning of Arnold's words hit Blair. She looked at the bloody mess in her arms, before whispering her request for Katrina's forgiveness. Blair looked again at Arnold, for the last time, and nodding her head as thanks, she left the apartment.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Alex jumped out of bed, when he heard his phone blaring Katrina's special ringtone. He rushed over to his writing table, tripping over clothes and suitcases flung around the room, before picking it up. "Katrina?" He asked, desperately hoping to hear her voice.

"Alex?" Katrina croaked. "How…h, how are you?" She could barely form words, because she was so parched. She had been chugging water for the past fifteen minutes, but still couldn't quench her thirst.

"Katrina," Alex sighed, "I'm…I'm doing so much better. How are you? Actually, you don't have to answer that."

"Thanks." Katrina tried to laugh, but failed miserably. It ended coming out sounding like a cough. "Do you…do you want to come over tomorrow? Or today, I guess…"

"Yeah, yeah, I would really enjoy that." Alex breathed heavily.

**A Few Weeks Later**

"Come in." Katrina yelled over her shoulder. She continued typing on her computer, undisturbed.

She heard her bed springs groan, as someone sat down. She glanced over, and noticed it was Blair. She turned back to her computer screen, continuing her different chats with friends.

Blair cleared her throat nervously, trying to decide how to approach the subject she had come to discuss, Katrina's kidnapping.

Katrina looked at her curiously, giving Blair her full attention. She placed her hands on her lap, and looked at Blair, cocking her head, earning a small laugh from Blair.

Blair finally decided how to approach it, and began. "So…did you enjoy your time? During your kidnapping, is what I mean."

Katrina stared at her incredulously. She shook her head furiously. "Are you out of your mind? What the heck would make you think that I "enjoyed" my time? No, no…you try being kidnapped, raped, everything! And then, you can come back and ask me if I "enjoyed" my time!" Tears escaped her eyes, as she shouted, her voice cracking in between, before standing up and flinging her arms everywhere. She finally flung herself, tired, back onto her chair.

Blair stared in wonder at her younger sister. Katrina had seemed so happy, and full of life, that she would never have guessed the things that haunted her. She could see from Katrina's eyes that these issues often kept her up at night.

"I…I, well, how do I say this…" Blair began awkwardly. Now that she knew about what had happened during the few weeks of Katrina's disappearance, she felt even more reluctant to tell her about her involvement. "I, I planned it. Sabina and I, we planned for you to get kidnapped, we didn't want you to be with Alex, so we decided that we would break you both up, by making you disappear." She ran through her explanation of her involvement. She began crying into her hands, as she continued. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for anything serious to happen! I am so stupid; I made such a huge mistake!" Blair looked up at Katrina, with her bloodshot eyes. "Will…will you please, please forgive me? Please!"

Katrina got onto her knees, and taking Blair's tear-stained hands, put her face next to them. "Of course I forgive you." She then looked up at Blair, and smiled painstakingly. Katrina did forgive her, she honestly did. It would just take a while, getting used to the fact that her sister, her own blood, had arranged for this horrifying event to happen to her. But she loved Blair, and was determined to forgive her, and put the past behind her and Blair.

Blair slipped to the ground, and began to cry into Katrina's shoulder. Katrina patted her shoulders sympathetically, tears pouring down her face.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Katrina stared into her hands, and let the tears flow. She didn't know what to do. She had just found out that her sister had arranged for her kidnapping, and now she had this on top of that. She didn't know how to break the news to Alex and her family.

She was pregnant. Katrina was pregnant.

As she realized the impact of the news, she allowed the sobs to overcome her body. She began to shake uncontrollably, as she cried continuously.


	8. Chapter 8

Katrina gazed out of the limousine window, watching the trees rush past. She sighed dejectedly, before turning back to look at the grim faces of her parents. She had just broken the news that she was pregnant.

Needless to say they were heartbroken. They were so incredibly sad that their little girl had been ripped of that choice. And of that sweet innocence that had always radiated from her.

Katrina knew that they were disappointed in her. She knew that her entire life had just begun its downwards spiral. She was pregnant, and now she was going to see her boyfriend who would probably leave her, immediately. Anyone in their right mind would leave.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Alex was waiting anxiously at the hotel door for the Blackwells to arrive. Katrina had sounded distressed over the phone, and he was worried that something was terribly wrong. He was trying to restrain himself from pacing back and forth from worry, so as to not make Jack worried.

"When do you think they'll arrive?" Alex asked impatiently, not expecting an answer.

"Soon…" Jack replied calmly. She was making some salad, something that didn't require too much work. She never had liked difficult meals, too much stress.

There was a knock at the door, and Alex restrained himself from lunging at the door and ripping it off its hinges. He calmly walked to the door, and opened it quietly. He maintained a poker face, which didn't even hint any of the anxiety he had.

"May we come in?" Mr. Blackwell asked pleasantly, looking over Alex's shoulder at Jack. Jack simply nodded her head, and went back to cutting the tomatoes.

Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell walked solemnly into the hotel room, while Blair waltzed right in. And…towards the back, there was Katrina. She was walking reluctantly into the room. They all sat down, perfectly ordered, and Alex felt that something was seriously wrong.

"Please, sit down," Mrs. Blackwell waved her hand elegantly towards an empty arm chair which was near where Katrina was sitting. "We have much to discuss."

With those words ringing in his ears, Alex sat down.

"Katrina, would you like to tell this young man what you told us? Thank you." Mr. Blackwell looked at Katrina meaningfully, making Alex infuriated that he didn't know something that they all knew.

Katrina nodded sullenly, before glancing at Alex. She then studied her hands, rubbing them nervously against her knees. "Well…you know…when, when, when I was kidnapped." She began weakly. "Well…I, I. I'm pregnant! There I said it, I'm pregnant!"

Alex tried his best to keep his face straight and now show the raging turmoil within. He just nodded his head in understanding. "Okay." That was he could say, and yet it tore Katrina within more than anything else he could possibly say.

"Well, that was smooth." Blair commented sarcastically.

Katrina whipped around to glare at her sister, but her parents were in between the two of them, so she wasn't able to do anything else. "As if you would be able to do any better!" And with those words, she fled to the bathroom, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Alex, Jack and the Blackwells flinched sub-consciously when they heard the bathroom door slammed shut.

"You didn't have to say that, Blair. Honestly!" Mr. Blackwell sighed, exasperated.

"Well, she didn't have to get pregnant in the first place, now did she?" Mrs. Blackwell instantly turned on Mr. Blackwell. She would always be there protecting Blair, while letting her other daughter suffer. And Mr. Blackwell would always be there protecting both Blair and Katrina.

"So, is anyone up for a cup of coffee? I am." Jack offered randomly. She looked around to see if anyone wanted any, and seeing no one even looking at her, she simply walked into the little kitchen.

Blair got up to go with her, when her mother dragged her down.

"You are not going anywhere! You are going to sit here, while we contemplate how to save our family reputation from this shocking news!" Mrs. Blackwell demanded angrily.

"No, mom, I'm not! Our family reputation? Are you really that self-centered that you are only worried about our FAMILY REPUTATION? Please, care about Katrina, and what she is going through. She didn't go and get pregnant…she was raped." Blair whispered the last bit, which almost no one heard. Almost, because they actually did hear. And with that, she tore her arm from her mother's grip and marched into the kitchen.

Mrs. Blackwell turned to Mr. Blackwell to say something, but he cut her off by saying, "Really Josephine? Blair does have a point, you know. You should really pay more attention to your youngest daughter." He then got up and went to the window, pulling the curtain aside, staring outside.

Mrs. Blackwell stared after him, and then turned to where she saw Blair laughing with Jack. She looked down at her hands, and began to weep.

Alex watched all of this commotion, while not truly seeing what was happening. All he had really heard from the conversation was when Blair had said that Katrina had been raped.

He got up, unsteadily, for the news had shaken his world, and began to make his way slowly, but steadily towards the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom, he sat next to it, and listened to the heart-wrenching sobs coming from within.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Katrina had been watching Alex's face for an emotion, but there hadn't been any. She didn't understand. What in the world did that mean?

She had run to the bathroom, before anyone could see the tears threatening to overflow.

Now here she was, in a bathroom, sprawled on the floor, crying her heart out. She was crying for her baby, she was crying because she was all alone, she was just crying for everything that had happened.

Katrina wrapped her arms around herself, and pushing herself up from the cold bathroom floor, looked in the mirror. She was an absolute horrid mess. Her hair was sticking up in the wrong places, and her makeup was smeared. Worst of all, she was sure that everyone had heard her, but she decided right then that she didn't care.

Katrina walked hesitantly to the door, and for a few uncertain moments, she didn't touch the door knob. Then gathering her strength, she turned the knob slowly, and pulled the door open.

She had been certain that she was ready for anything, but in that moment, she was not ready for the sight that was before her eyes: Alex sitting there, by the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry, I'm so incredibly sorry!" Katrina gulped, trying to swallow the tears.

Alex got up from the ground, and engulfed her in his hug. Katrina wrapped her arms around him, and clutching her hands at his neck, began to cry again, uncontrollably.

"I, I…" Katrina mumbled against his shirt.

"Shh…don't worry about it, okay? Everything is going to be okay." Alex told her soothingly.

Katrina then looked up into his face, and said, "I'm going to keep this baby." She watched how all of his composure crumbled at those words.

"Really?" He whispered hoarsely?

"Really." Katrina promised.

Alex squeezed Katrina harder. He was so incredibly grateful that she had decided to keep the baby. He knew why she would want to get rid of it, and yet…she decided to keep it.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck.

"I love you too." She replied.

Alex then lifted Katrina's tear-stained face to look at his, and with all the courage he could muster, said the words that he knew would affect the rest of his life. "I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you raise this child." He then tenderly patted Katrina's stomach.

Katrina looked up at him, and the love she felt for Alex, simply radiated from her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 Months Later**

_Ring,__ring,__RING!_

Alex jumped out of bed, ready for the worst. He relaxed slightly when he realized that it was just the phone. Assuming it was Katrina, he reached for the phone, and yawning said, "Hello?"

"Alex. We have to talk about something quite serious that is happening to you." Mrs. Jones sounded as though she was sucking a mint.

Alex immediately straightened himself, and after apologizing asked, "What's wrong?"

"You. Katrina. You are spending too much time with her, and we would greatly appreciate you to return home." Mrs. Jones may have stated it pleasantly, and make it sound as though Alex actually had a choice, but Alex had worked long enough with MI6 to know that he had no choice at all.

"Why? She hasn't done anything wrong, and she's pregnant. I need to be here with her." Alex argued uselessly. He knew that if MI6 had set their mind on something, well, they were going to get it.

"Alex, do you think that we don't know that Katrina is pregnant?"

"No, no I know that you guys know, because you know everything!" Alex exclaimed.

"We have arranged a flight for tomorrow evening at 7:00pm. You will board that flight, and return home." Mrs. Jones then hung up.

Alex sat down, and slowly setting the phone down next to him, sighed deeply. He didn't know how he was going to explain what had just occurred to Katrina. He hadn't even told Katrina about MI6…of course, he wouldn't have been able to tell her anyways. Alex scratched his head, irritated. Why, when he had just begun to feel normal, MI6 had to come and ruin in it? He rubbed his temples, deciding that he just wouldn't dwell on this situation tonight. Alex would tell Katrina tomorrow, and leave. Or maybe just leave…

Alex fell asleep with the current situation on his mind.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Katrina. Katrina…your boyfriend is downstairs, and you're making him wait!" Blair yelled up the stairs, before turning to Alex.

"You can wait in there if you want." She pointed towards the living room.

"Thanks." Alex walked into the living room, looking at the pictures covering the room. He smiled to himself when he saw the pictures of Katrina when she was little. He stopped when he noticed that Katrina had entered.

"Hi." Katrina knew that something was wrong, because through the past two months, she had gotten to know Alex better. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, coming up to Alex, before stretching her hand up to massage his arm.

Alex shrugged her hand off of him, "I'm leaving. I'll be flying back to London tonight at 7:00pm."

Katrina stood there, unable to move by the shock. He was leaving her; Alex was leaving her. He was leaving their baby. Alex had promised to never leave her, even though the baby wasn't his own.

"Why?" She began to rub her round stomach, as tears formed in her eyes.

"I need to." Alex shrugged, appearing aloof to Katrina.

Katrina stared at him, as though he was a stranger. She could barely recognize him.

"Okay…I just want you to know something." She walked up to him and placing her small hand on his chest, said, "I love you, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that." She tried to smile, but was unable to.

Alex watched as tears began to make their way down her face to her lips. He saw how one tear got stuck on an eyelash, and got free. He watched Katrina raise her hand to wipe them away, but they kept coming. She tried to stop them, but wasn't able to. As she wept, she didn't make any noise, which made the pain of leaving here and the baby even more difficult for Alex.

"I'm sorry."

And with those words, he left her life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Beads of sweat ran down Katrina's trembling face. She was gasping for air, as she pushed. She held onto the bars lining the side of the hospital bed, as she screamed. Her knuckles were turning white, as her screaming became louder and louder.

After a few hours, Katrina's screams quieted down, but Mr. Blackwell, who was waiting outside of the delivery room, didn't allow himself to fully relax until he heard the child's first cry. "She's had the baby…my first grandchild." He slowly opened the door, before waltzing into the room, his face beaming with pride.

"Daddy," Katrina whispered when she saw her dad walk in. She then turned her shiny face to her mother, who was holding the child. "Isn't she beautiful?" Katrina held open her arms to the sleeping child that her mother reluctantly handed over.

Katrina smoothed the blanket back from her baby's face, and then shifted her body, so that Mr. Blackwell could see his new granddaughter.

Mr. Blackwell gently stuck out his huge, tough-skinned hand to touch his granddaughter's smooth forehead. He sighed in relief. He was relieved that his granddaughter's birth had gone smoothly.

"She is beautiful, sweetie." Mr. Blackwell then smoothed back Katrina's fringe that had stuck to her sweat-stained head.

"Dad, I want to name her. Could you write it down on the birth certificate? You and mom?" Katrina asked earnestly.

Mr. Blackwell nodded, not in any way affected by the earnest tone in her voice. "Yes. What do you want to name her?"

He bent down, so that he would be able to hear what Katrina told him. Mrs. Blackwell and Blair watched him smile as he listened. "Alrighty. You ready, Carrianne?"

Mrs. Blackwell nodded her head, excited. Although she hadn't supported Katrina in the beginning, towards the end, she had grown closer to her daughter. And she was now very excited to have a granddaughter, even…if her daughter hadn't been married when she had had it.

Katrina watched her mother and father walk out of the door closely, making sure that they were out of the door, before she spoke.

"Blair?"

Blair hurried over to Katrina's side to hear what she was about to say.

"I want you to know, that I want you to act like a mother to my baby, okay?" Katrina gulped, almost unable to go on with what she had to tell Blair. "You have too…you have to, okay? Please treat her as you would treat your own." Her voice began to crack, and becoming hoarse, she whispered one sentence. "Promise me, Blair. Promise me!"

Katrina held out her trembling hand to Blair.

Blair grasped it tightly, before whispering, "I promise Katrina."

Katrina smiled one last time, and closing her eyes, breathed out her very last sentence, "Tell Alex I love him, and about my baby."

With those last words, she died.

Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell came back into the dark room, overjoyed at being the ones to sign the certificate. Mrs. Blackwell glanced around, concerned about why the room was so dark, when she noticed Blair bent over Katrina's right hand…weeping.

"No, no!" Mrs. Blackwell cried as she ran to Katrina's side. "Please, no."

Mr. Blackwell let his ladies cry by Katrina's side, while he let a few tears slip out. Before long, he went to his wife, and pulled her into his comforting embrace. Mrs. Blackwell's hands clawed into his back, but he didn't care. His baby girl was dead.

All three of the Blackwells were pulled back into reality, when they heard Katrina's baby crying.

Mr. Blackwell gently took Katrina's fingers off of her child, before picking her up. "You look like your mother, Ariadne." He allowed himself a sad smile, as he let Ariadne play with his fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

**5 Years Later**

Alex looked at the papers piled high on his desk, irritated. He had told MI6 that he didn't want to do anymore espionage, but now he wished that he had kept going with it.

He looked down at a photo frame on his desk. There were only two photo frames, because he didn't want to seem too sentimental. Alex touched the photo lightly, wishing to himself that he hadn't ever left Katrina.

Alex leaned back onto his chair, and sighed. He then looked at his watch, and jumped up. He hadn't realized what the time was! He had a meeting with Mrs. Jones.

As he left he looked back, wistfully, at the picture of Katrina. She was laughing, and her hair was flying around her face. She looked so beautiful, and so happy.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Alex. It's very nice of you to join me." Mrs. Jones greeted him, offering him a mint, which he rejected. She took her hand back, and popped another mint into her mouth.

"Do you remember Katrina Blackwell?" She watched his reaction carefully.

"Yes…" Alex replied cautiously.

"She passed away five years ago." Mrs. Jones watched his reaction again. She assumed that he would probably get quite angry, but…she wasn't correct.

"What happened?" Alex asked calmly. Inside, he felt like his heart had been stabbed by millions of daggers.

"There were some complications when she was giving birth, and she died of an infection." Mrs. Jones answered nonchalantly.

"Infection? Aren't hospitals supposed to be clean?" Alex finally exploded. All the bitterness, anger, and sadness that he had kept hidden for the past five years came out right then.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

Alex almost fell for the sadness that seemed evident in Mrs. Jones voice, almost. "You don't know? Or you're not going to tell me?" He was standing now, and his face was red. When he had finally calmed down he looked down at Mrs. Jones, who was sitting, and pleasantly told her that he was resigning.

"I always knew that you would eventually resign. But Alex," Mrs. Jones called out to Alex as he was walking out the door, "I never wanted you to become involved in any of this, in the first place. I'm very sorry for my part. I hope that you will be able to eventually find it in your heart to forgive me."

Alex nodded his acknowledgement, and walked out of the door.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Miss Blair?" Dolly knocked on the door. "You have a visitor."

Blair came out of her room. She looked at Dolly wearily, and wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, asked, "Who is it?"

Dolly looked at the ground uncomfortably, and shifting her feet, mumbled something.

"I'm sorry?" Blair bent down to hear what Dolly was saying.

"It is the mister Alex."

"Alex?" Blair said his name with such contempt, that Dolly took a step back.

Dolly nodded her head.

Blair flew down the stair into the living room to see a tall figure standing near the fire place. "What the heck do you think you're doing here? You aren't welcome here." She folded her arm bossily.

Alex turned around, and Blair couldn't help but be surprised by the sadness and regret that was evident in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry. I made a mistake, and…well, I had wanted to say I'm sorry to Katrina but I heard that she passed away a few years ago."

Blair nodded her head, sullenly. She hung her head, when she remembered what she had promised to Katrina, just before she died.

"She loved you, you know. She loved you." Blair tried to keep the contempt and rage from becoming evident through those words, because she knew that Katrina had wanted her to say those words with the love evident in it.

"She wanted me to tell you that…just before she died."

"Thank you."

Blair caught a glimpse of a stray tear rolling down Alex's face. She turned her face, embarrassed at witnessing such a private moment for him.

"She…um…she also wanted me to tell you something else."

Alex looked up; his eyes were clear of any tears.

"Please, follow me." Blair began to walk out of the room and towards the back door. She gently pushed open the screen door, and called out, "Ariadne!"

Alex sucked in his breath, when he saw the little girl come bouncing along to Blair. Her wavy, blonde hair was flying over her shoulders. She looked just like Katrina, with a few differences which were no doubt from her father.

Blair bent down to pick up the little girl, and turning to Alex, she said, "Meet Ariadne. She was Katrina's daughter."

Alex stooped down so that his face could be level with Ariadne's. "Hello, sweetheart. My name is Alex."

He held out his hand for Ariadne to shake. Ariadne hesitantly reached for his hand, and pulling it into her firm grip, shook it.

Alex straightened his body, and glancing at Blair who was still holding Ariadne, but was completely covered by her head, asked sheepishly, "Could I play with her?"

Blair nodded her head, and handed Ariadne over to Alex.

Alex took her hand, engulfing it in his huge hand, and took her down the stairs into the backyard.

Blair smiled to herself, as she watched Ariadne play tag with Alex.

Ariadne was running away from Alex right now, looking behind her to see if Alex was still behind her, and jumping in surprise when she saw that Alex was in front of her. She giggled as Alex began to tickle her. Alex began to laugh with her.

Blair looked up into the sky, and knew that Katrina was probably also watching them play, and smiling too. She looked back down at Alex and Ariadne.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Ariadne looked innocently up at Alex, and sang, "I love you, daddy." She then turned around, cuddling her teddy bear, and fell asleep.

Alex squatted down next to her, and brushing her hair back, whispered, "I love you too, darling."

He then got up, when he was finished with tucking her in, walked out the door. Just before he walked out, he glanced back and smiled.


End file.
